This invention relates to the child care domain. More precisely, the invention concerns pushchairs, and also more precisely folding pushchairs.
Very many different types of folding pushchairs are known. In general, manufacturers of this type of pushchair continuously attempt to improve various aspects, and particularly the safety of the child carried in the pushchair, the ease and efficiency of folding and unfolding, and more generally ease and ergonomy of using the pushchair.
Thus, to satisfy this latter objective, pushchairs were equipped with a handle with an adjustable position, that is adapted to the user""s wishes and needs regardless of his height and habits.
Obviously, this type of handle which provides the user with additional comfort, must be easy to make and use and must be strong and safe and easy to handle. This function is usually performed by two hinges which connect the handle to the two push arms extending laterally on each side of the pushchair, usually approximately along the line of the front support arms.
Each of these hinges is composed of two main parts, fixed to the handle and one of the push arms respectively. These two parts are hinged with respect to each other by pivoting about a pin.
In normal mode (in other words when the handle is in the required position), the two parts are fixed to each other, for example through an engagement system. Therefore the position of the handle with respect to the push arms is fixed.
The adjustment may be made by temporarily separating the two parts which can then pivot with respect to each other, such that the position of the handle can be modified. For example, this separation may be achieved by pressing a release button, mobile along the pivot axis, such that this button temporarily disengages the engagement system.
Attempts are also made to simplify manipulations necessary to fold the pushchair, also with the intention of improving ergonomy and facilitating the user""s task.
Conventionally, a double mechanism is provided on each side of the pushchair, at the position at which unlocking and folding actually take place (either using means for sliding the push arms along the front support arms or inside these support arms, or hinges in order to tilt the push arms along these front support arms).
This known technique has the disadvantage that it is not particularly easy to use. It requires a double manipulation since it is usually necessary to act on both sides of the pushchair simultaneously. Furthermore, this forces the user to bend down to unlock the pushchair and then to press on the push arms in some manner. Finally, due to their positions, these unlocking means may be accessible to a child sitting in the pushchair. Therefore additional safety devices are necessary to prevent the child from unlocking it accidentally.
A solution to these various problems has been proposed, which consists of transferring the unlocking control means onto the handle, in a location directly accessible to the user. In this case, this control acts on the unlocking means through cables passing inside the handle and push arms. Activating the control pulls on the cables that unlock unlocking means so that the pushchair can be folded. To obtain an efficient and easy guiding of the cables, it is necessary to avid acute angles.
Unfortunately, the two aspects according to prior art described above are clearly incompatible. The hinges used to adjust the position of the handle are solid elements equipped with a specific mechanism, mobile along an axis perpendicular to the direction along which the cable has to be routed. These hinges form a plug both at the end of the handles and at the end of the push arms. Consequently, it would be impossible to route a control cable along this path.
Furthermore, if an expert in the subject should envisage this possibility, he will immediately realize that there is a major risk that is not compatible with safety requirements. By modifying the position of the handle with respect to the push arm, it is obvious that there is a risk of loosening the cable which would then be unable to perform its unlocking function when the control is activated, or worse the cable could be stretched which could cause accidental unlocking and folding, even though the child may still be sitting in the pushchair.
The main objective of the invention is to overcome these various disadvantages in standard practice.
More precisely, one purpose of the invention is to provide a pushchair for a child with an optimized ergonomy to the user, both during normal operation (handle position) and during folding and unfolding operations (position of the control means for unlocking the folding means).
Another objective of the invention is to supply a pushchair of this type that is safe and reliable under all conditions.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a pushchair of this type that is simple and inexpensive to make and assemble. In particular, one purpose of the invention is to provide this type of pushchair that does introduce any significant extra cost compared with known pushchairs.
Another objective of the invention is to provide this type of pushchair that any user would find easy to use and manipulate.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a puschair of this type, in which the cables are easily and efficiently guided and easily to manipulate.
These objectives, and others that will be described later, are achieved using a folding pushchair of the type including a frame comprising in particular two front support arms, two rear support arms and a guide handle mounted on two connecting elements extending approximately along the line of the said front support arms and being free to move with respect to these support arms, between an unfolded position and a folded position, the said handle comprising unlocking means activating at least one unlocking cable moving in the said handle, and in at least one of the said connecting elements, and unlocking at least one frame locking element in order to enable a changeover from the said unfolded position to the said folded position.
According to the invention, the said handle is hinged with respect to the said connecting elements through two hinge elements, the said unlocking cable(s) being guided through the said hinge elements such that the distance between the first means of attaching a first end of the said cable to the said unlocking means and the second means of attaching the second end of the said cable to the said frame unlocking means is constant for each of the said unlocking cables, regardless of the inclination position of the said handle.
Thus, changing the inclination of the handle has no effect on the unlocking cables. Therefore, there is no risk that these unlocking cables may be loosened, or that unlocking may be activated accidentally when modifying the inclination of the handle.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, each of the said locking cables intersects the pivot axis of the corresponding hinge element, regardless of the position of this element.
Note that this choice is not obvious, and a number of technical adaptations are necessary when making the connecting elements, as will be described later.
Preferably, each of the said locking cables is guided inside the connecting element towards the outside of the said pushchair.
In this way, the angles formed by the cables are larger and it is easier to make some parts of the hinge elements.
According to one particular embodiment of the invention, each of the said hinge elements comprises two parts fixed to the said handle and to one of the connecting elements respectively, and a control button installed along the said pivot axis and which can be in one of two end positions on the said pivot axis:
a rest position, the default position, in which the said parts of the hinge element are fixed to each other; and
an adjustment position, in which the said parts of the hinge element are free to move with respect to each other so that the inclination of the said handle can be modified,
two openings being formed in the said control button, such that the said unlocking cable moves freely in the said pivot axis regardless of the position of the said control button.
According to another advantageous aspect of the invention, the said unlocking means comprise a central button acting on two symmetrical connecting rods, in order to pull the said unlocking cables when the said central button is pressed.
Preferably, the said connecting rods pivot about separate pins. In this way, an anti-unlocking safety device can easily be made.
Advantageously, each of the said connecting rods can be moved under the guidance of a pin fixed to the said connecting rod and passing through an opening or groove in a fixed position with respect to the said handle.
According to yet another advantageous aspect of the invention, the said locking means comprise at least one locking pin installed in the said connecting elements and cooperating with a corresponding notch formed in one of the said front support arms, the said pin being assembled such that it retracts inside the said connecting element when the corresponding unlocking cable is pulled, to enable the said connecting element to slide inside the said front support arm.
Preferably, the said pin is installed on a blade housed in a housing in a part that can slide inside the said connecting element, and one of the ends of which is fixed at the lower end of the said connecting element through return means, and the other end of which is fixed to the said unlocking cable, the said housing being shaped such that:
in the rest position of the unlocking cable, the said pin tends to cooperate with the corresponding notch,
when the unlocking cable is pulled, the blade carrying the said pin is guided towards the inside of the connecting element, entraining the said pin and thus enabling unlocking.
The said blade is advantageously folded back on itself and forms a return means which tends to bring the said pin into the locking position. Furthermore, according to an advantageous aspect of the invention in which the pin is guided more precisely, the said housing has two inclined guide planes cooperating with two corresponding contact surfaces defined on the said blade, on each side of the said pin.